Drabbles on Sherlock Holmes and his daily life
by nicetwin123
Summary: Sherlock faces a few problems that are anything but normal.
1. Pink Shampoo

Sherlock sulked as Mycroft tried to stop sniggering behind the newspaper. But it seemed the older brother was losing this battle.

"Really Mycroft, I find nothing funny about this." Sherlock snapped as his brother burst out laughing.

"I am very sorry Sherlock, but you just look so stupid with your hair dyed that color."

"I did not ask for this Mycroft! How on earth am I going to solve cases when I look like someone stuffed me into a cotton candy machine?"

Just then, Watson walked into the sitting room. As he looked up, his mouth fell open with shock, but quickly was replaced with a grin. "Sherlock, What have you done to your hair?"

Sherlock looked over coldly at him. "Miss Hudson left her pink shirt die in the bathroom, and right next to the shampoo."


	2. Spiders

Watson jumped as he heard his friend scream from the sitting room. He ran down the stairs and into the sitting room, where he saw Holmes pressed up against the wall and shaking.

"Holmes, what is the matter? You look as if you had seen a ghost."

"Kill it Watson! It's on the windowsill, do you see it?!" Holmes almost squeaked because his voice had reached a rather high tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Watson walked over to the window and saw a daddy long leg just chilling on the windowpane. "Holmes," Watson laughed picking up the spider and turning to face Sherlock at the same time, "are you telling me you are scared of this little thing?"

"WATSON, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Watson started to walk towards Holmes with the spider in his hand, grin on his face. Sherlock ran from the room as Watson doubled over laughing at him.


	3. Christmas blues

**Thank you so much _GUEST HERE_ for reviewing my post! The next two chapters are for you! :D**

Sherlock tried to keep from breaking as the torture started up again. He gritted his teeth for the hundredth time that day. How long were they going to keep this up before they ran out of choices? It had been hours since he had any time to hear his own thoughts,

"Oh, do stop being so moody, Holmes." Watson yelled over at Sherlock from the other side of the room.

"Oh, leave him alone, Dr. Watson." Lestrade said in a humored voice. "After all, he is putting up with us this year."

Mycroft and Miss. Hudson both sniggered as Holmes shot them all an evil look.

Sherlock got up and opened the door. But before he left, he turned to face the 4 people in the room and said, "Let me see you put up with people singing Christmas carols all day for hours on end when you are trying to solve a murder case, and see if you still have the jolly holiday spirit left in you. Humbug to the lot of you."


	4. The crash part 1

I felt so cold, but at the same time on fire. I tried to move, but I found that the bottom part of my body was pinned under something. With some effort, I opened my eyes. I saw white and nothing but white. But I also saw a puddle of red. I tried again to move, but I found that I had didn't have the energy to even lift my head. I was starting to get scared. What was going on? Then I heard screaming, and sirens. What was wrong with me? What had happened to make everyone panic like this? Then, I heard a familiar voice shouting in the crowd.

"WATSON! WATSON!" I frowned. I knew the voice, but it was filled with panic and fear.

"LET ME GO, LESTRADE! WATSON, OH GOD, WATSON!"

"HOLMES, STAY BACK! DON'T GO NEAR HIM! LET THE ABULENCE HELP FIRST!" another voice yelled. But this voice was more commanding, but I could still hear some fear in it.

With all the energy I could muster, I raised my head up and saw two men holding back a man in the crowd. But my vision was so blurry; I couldn't tell who it was. Then I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and yelling, "Stay with me pal, and hang in there!"

_**Bwa-ha-ha! i leave you with a cliff hanger! :D Review and i might just post more of the story tommorow. ^_^**_


	5. The Crash part 2

Then, I felt the pain. My legs felt as thou someone had beaten them with a mallet the size of a house. I cried out in pain. I heard the men shouting in the crowd, and it sounded like the man had given up, but was trying to block out my screams. I heard someone giving orders and saw the men trying to lift the thing off of my legs. Finally, after what felt like forever, they got what had been on my legs off. The pain was lessoned, but it still hurt like hell.

I tried to get up, but someone just pushed me back down. "Take it easy Watson. Everything is going to be fine." The man from before was kneeling next to me, and after blinking a few times, I made out his face.

"Hopkins, is that you?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes doctor, it's me. I'm glad to see that you are able to stay concise. That was some accident you had."

"What happened?" I asked him through gritted teeth. "I can't remember a thing from the event. One second I'm riding down the road with Holmes one car behind me, then the next thing I know, I'm like this."

* * *

-_**Thanks for the review falconer54! K**__**eep the reviews coming!**_


	6. The Crash part 3

"Well, when you were driving through the intersection, a car the police were chasing t-boned your car at about 90 m/h. you were thrown from the car and then it rolled on top of your legs. They are both broken. You were knocked cold the second the car slammed into you." He said in a quiet voice. "Holmes saw the whole thing happen, and let me tell you, I've never seen anyone so upset. He thought you had died. But I'm glad you didn't."

I smiled a bit and rolled my eyes. That's Hopkins for you. Always trying to throw humor into everything. Then I let out a yelp of pain as they started to move me onto the gurney.

"Watson, all I want to say is that you are the luckiest man on earth to survive that crash. But you may have some internal damage so we have to get you to the hospital ASAP!" Hopkins said as they started to put me into the ambulance.

My vision was starting to swim, and I knew I wasn't going to stay awake for more than a few more seconds, so I asked Hopkins one more thing.

"Is Holmes alright?" I said falling into darkness.

"He's at home, with a doctor because he's in a state of shock. But other than that he's fine. Watson, WATSON?!" but I had already was out.


	7. The Crash part 4

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by bright light and had to close them again. I wondered for a moment if I was dead or not. Then I heard an argument nearby. I heard a most welcome voice outside.

"I have to see him!" Sherlock yelled at (At what I thought was a doctor.) the man.

"No, you will not! He needs to rest!" The doctor snapped.

"I don't care about his rest! I need to see if he's O.K.!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed in the recovery ward. My legs were in casts, as well as my right arm. I felt a bandage around my head and chest also. Just as I started to get use to the light, the door burst open and Sherlock was running towards me with the doctor on his heels.

"Watson! Thank god you are alright!" he cried as he sunk down into the chair next to my bed.

The doctor threw his hands in the air and walked out in defeat. I looked over at Sherlock and saw him staring at me with a look of concern.

"Um, Sherlock, could you tell me how bad the damage was?" I asked with a smile.


	8. The Crash part 5

"Well, it was pretty bad. When they put you into the ambulance, you passed out. The Hopkins almost had a heart attack right there. He kept shouting at you to wake up. When you were brought into the hospital, they took you straight to the emergency room. They found out you had internal injuries after all and had to do surgery. You also had a slight concussion and a few more broken bones, but other than that, nothing important." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. Holmes was kidding around now that he knew that I was going to be fine.

Then he said his voice breaking, "And might I add you are the luckiest, most irresponsible, and the most amazing friend I have ever known."


	9. Trouble with nature

"I hate nature Watson." Holmes muttered as we walked down the path to the river.

"Where is your sense of peace Holmes?" I asked rolling my eyes I climbed over some fallen trees.

"I think I left it back at the longings." He said sourly as he swatted at a fly buzzing around his head.

With a laugh I walked to the bank of the river and started to skip some stones. Holmes was fighting against an army of bugs. Finally, he hit a bee's nest by accident and he ran like hell past me with a swarm at his heels. I couldn't stop laughing as he dived into the river and the bees left.

"I hate you Watson." he said as pulled himself out of the river sputtering. "Why I ever agreed to come with you is anyone's guess."

As he walked out of the river I said in a innocent tone, "But Holmes, you get along so well with the animals out here."

Sherlock pushed me in the river as I laughed at him.


	10. Revenge

"SHERLOCK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!?" Watson cried in horror as he looked into the mirror.

"It is your fault you know. If you had not chased me with that spider this would have never happened." Sherlock said over his newspaper.

"But Holmes, My hair is bright orange!"

"Well, maybe you'll learn your lesson about using spiders around me."

Watson stormed up to his room and started to wonder just how one could sneak a tarantula, (or ten), into the mans bed.


	11. Tea

"Watson..."

"No Holmes."

"But I didn't mean to do it."

"I don't care."

"How was I supposed to know that Mary was coming over?"

"You embarrassed me in front of my wife!"

"I didn't mean to poor tea over your pants Watson!"

"Try telling that to my wife who is most likely dying of laughter."

"Well, it was rather funny…"

"JUST SHUT UP!"


	12. Diets

Watson sighed as the Holmes brothers argued over an old topic that had been going on all week.

"Mycroft, you are like a side of a house! Will you please go on a diet!" Sherlock cried over at his brother who was hiding behind a newspaper.

"I will not Sherlock. What about you? You could be used to sweep up the floor because you are as skinny as a broom. Why don't you eat more?" The elder Holmes snarled as he glared at his brother over the top of the news.

Watson cleared his throat and both men swung around to look at him.

"If you do not mind me saying so, I think that you should switch diets for a look." Watson said with raised eyebrow.

"I refuse!" cryed Sherlock with a look of horror on his face.

"As do I!" said the shocked older brother.

"Then would you please shut up about the whole topic if you don't plan to solve the matter?" Watson said with a smug smile.

A moment passed with silence then Sherlock said, "Watson, you need to lose a few pounds. You are a bit porky."


	13. chemist

"Please Watson?" Sherlock pleaded as Watson walked away from him.

"No Holmes! I don't want to!" Watson said to Sherlock over his shoulder.

Sherlock followed Watson into the sitting room and continued to bug Watson until Watson turned to face him.

"Holmes, I don't want to learn about chemical reactions!"

"But think of all the ways it could help you!"

Watson threw his hands up and cried, "I am a doctor, not a chemist!"


	14. Jokes

Sherlock was looking up random stuff on my computer because he claimed that he needed to look up something. But a few minutes later, I heard a howl of laughter coming from the sitting room. In wonder, I walked into the room and saw, (to my annoyance), that he was on YouTube.

"Holmes, what on earth is making you laugh so hard?" I said with a sigh.

"Watson! I didn't see you come in! Come and look!" Holmes said with a devise grin.

I walked over to the computer and saw "Epic Rap Battles of History" on the screen. "What is this about?"

For an answer, Holmes replayed the video and to my horror, I saw that he and I were in it and they had made me very stupid! Worse, Holmes was rapping and it was against Batman of all people!

"What on earth Holmes! This makes me look like a moron!"

"Why, I thought it got you just right!" Holmes said with a too wide of a grin.

**_2 seconds later….._**

"CALM DOWN WATSON! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE!"

**_Thanks for all of the reviews! Would love to have more! (hint, hint!) _**


	15. Sick

Watson took the thermometer out of Sherlock's mouth and sighed. "You are still at 99.56 degrees Holmes. I think the medicine I gave you is only stabilizing the problem."

Holmes glowered as he slouched down further on the couch. "Watson, I want you to solve the problem so I can finish the case. It has been 6 HOURS!"

Watson sighed as he put away his things. "Holmes, I can only do so much. I cannot just solve the problem by mixing up some magic potion."

As Watson left, Holmes had gotten a gleam in his eye. He got up and raced to his chemicals.

**2 hours later**

"HOLMES, YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE!" Watson yelled as Holmes pouted on the sofa.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that my little test was going to set me on fire?"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNTIL YOU HEAL!"

"But…"

"No."

"Watson…"

"I SAID NO!"

"Fine, you don't have to yell."

_**Review or i will set you on fire. ^_^ All who do will get free hugs.**_


	16. This is a writers note

_**This is a authers note:**_

_**Thanks to all of the people who have posted or emailed me reviews on my storys. I love you guys and want you keep it up. But i also want you guys to suggest ideas for the next few chapters. I am suffering from a writers block right now. O.o I will give you all hugs if you do! ^-^ *here is a hug for friends who reviewed* **_

_**Your writer,**_

_**Nicetwin123**_

_**P.s. REVIEW! 500 PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORYS AND ONLY A HANDFUL REVIEW! ROAR! /:(**_

_**P.S.S I am not talking to the people who have. You guys rock.**_


	17. Embaressed by Mother

**_I GOT BOTH OF THE REQUESTS FOR THE STORYS AND THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE THEM HAPPEN IN THE SAME STORY! ENJOY!_**

"Holmes, what is this?" Watson asked as he walked into the sitting room.

Holmes looked up, and when he saw what Watson was holding, let out a cry of shock, turned beat red, and snatched the object out of his hand.

"That was not for you to see!" he yelled as he locked it in his desk.

"Holmes, who was that touching letter from?" Watson asked with a huge grin.

"I won't say!"

"Sherry? Why, I think I know who sent it."

Sherlock shot Watson a cold look and said, "Yes, it was to my mother when I was 3."

Watson walked out of the room and called over his shoulder, "Lestrade would love to hear about this."

Holmes chased Watson down the street cussing and swearing as Watson ran to the police building laughing.


	18. Embaressed by Mother part 2

"WATSON!" Sherlock shouted in horror as Watson handed Lestrade his 3 year old note.

Lestrade looked over the letter in a flash and was on the ground laughing as Holmes tried to take the letter away from Watson.

"Holmes, this is priceless!" Lestrade roared as Watson hide behind him.

"Give it back!" wailed Holmes as the men started to read out loud:

**_Dear mommy,_**

**_I found out that you were making cookies later. Make sure to give them to me and give nothing to Mycroft. I love how you make them._**

**_From your loving son,_**

**_Sherry_**

Holmes looked as if someone had light him on fire his face was so red from blushing. Watson whispered to Lestrade and both men walked to Holmes.

"Holmes, I am afraid I will have to keep this for a while." Lestrade said with a grin.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO-"

"I would like to say if you don't tell me what you have found out in the case I will have to show the yard this letter."

"YOU BLACK MAILER!"

"All in a day's work my dear man."

Sherlock turned to face Watson and said, "Start picking out your flowers for your grave."

**_Poor Sherlock. Hope you liked this chapter. Review or I will black mail you somehow. :) Just kidding. I love you guys._**


	19. Cake

Sherlock looked around as he stuffed his little experiment into the oven. He knew Miss Hudson had left town for the day, but he didn't want to let Watson see what he was doing. But just as he shut the door and put on the oven, Watson walked in.

"Watson!" Sherlock yelped as he stood in front of the oven, "I didn't hear you come in."

Watson raised an eyebrow and sat down at the table. Holmes fidgeted as Watson gave him the "What on earth are you doing and you always hear me come in" stare.

"Sherlock, what are you hiding, GOOD LORD, THE OVEN IS ON FIRE!" Watson yelled as he splashed the oven, and Holmes.

Holmes cringed as Watson opened the oven and gave out a cry of shock. "Holmes, you were trying to make a cake?"

"It was for your Birthday."

Watson got up and put his arm around Sherlock's shoulders. "Thanks for trying pal," he said with a grin, "but next time, just buy me one."

The two men looked at each other with grins on their faces as Miss Hudson came in screaming, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY OVEN MR. HOLMES?!"

**_I am trying as hard as I can to get as many suggestions as possible in. if yours does not show up right away, I am ether working on it or just about to. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! AND TO THE people who gave me the new ideas._**


	20. April fools

Watson walked up to the sitting room of his house very tiredly. He had to do a 3 hour surgery and couldn't wait to put his feet up.

Just as he walked into the sitting room, he heard a scream that made his blood turn cold. It was Mary.

Watson ran as fast as his leg would let him down the stairs and saw his wife being dragged into the kitchen. He ran in and saw, Holmes and Mary laughing.

"May I ask what is going on?" Watson said with a disgruntled tone.

Mary looked at him and said, "APRIL FOOLS!"

"You got me again this year didn't you?" Watson laughed.

"Well, it was her idea." Holmes said with a grin. "She said it would be fun and I must say, it was a lot of fun."

Watson walked out of the kitchen and grinned as he heard both of them screaming out of real fear. He yelled at the closed door, "Oh honey, I forgot to tell you, I got a pet tarantula."

_**I had to do it. This was from the chapter REVENGE.**_


	21. Coffee

"MISS HUDSON! COME QUICK!" Roared the voice of Sherlock Holmes as Miss Hudson almost dropped the tea tray.

She ran up the stairs and an amazing sight was reviled to her. Dr. Watson was shaking and talking super-fast, Inspector Lestrade was almost bouncing, and Mr. Holmes looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

"Mr. Holmes, what on earth is going on?" Miss Hudson cried as he ran up to her.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT INTO THAT COFFEE? Holmes yelled.

"Why, I only put in a new brand. What was it called again? Oh, that's right; it was called extra, extra strong coffee."

"Well, how do you shut it off? It was horrible after you left. Watson started to shake like a leaf and Lestrade was bouncing in his chair. When I asked what was wrong, This is what Watson said: "Idon'tknowHolmes,butithinkMissHudsongotnewcof fee." What should we do?"

Miss Hudson looked at the men for a moment and said, "Well, in an hour or two, they're going to crash. I hope you can keep them on the sofa for as long as it takes."

Just then, they heard to thumps and when they turned around, saw both men on the ground snoring.

**_My sister asked me to write this. Hope you liked it. _**


	22. Back Stage

"Holmes, I don't think this is a very good idea." Lestrade said as Watson, Holmes, and he snuck back stage of the opera.

"No one will see us, not in these costumes." Holmes said with a grin.

"Yeah and what if they do see us?" Watson said with a worried face.

"What on earth would make you ask that?" Holmes asked.

"Well, for one thing, one of the cast members is coming up to us.

There were glances between the men as Lestrade said, "Well, do you guys know how to sing?"

**_Oh dear. Well, never sneak back stage as one of the cast. :) Bwa hahahaha!_**


	23. peppermints

"Mycroft walked into his office and narrowed his eyes. Something seemed to be wrong. He looked around and saw to his annoyance he saw his peppermint bowl had been taken out of his office. With a sigh, he walked out of his office and called a cab. A few minutes later he was in his brother's sitting room.

"And what brings you here?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have never thought you would come here for a catch up talk. It wouldn't be like you."

"Come clean Sherlock, what have you done with my peppermint bowl?"

Sherlock gave his brother a bewildered look. "I? I have done nothing with it."

Mycroft looked just as bewildered. "Then who took it? I could only think it was you. No one saw anyone yesterday or today in my office."

As the two men wondered about the bowl, Watson roared with laughter as he sent the object in question to the Scotland Yard.


	24. Glasses

"I will not go Holmes!" Watson yelled as he stormed around the sitting room.

"Watson, I know you don't but you must face the facts. You have no chose in the matter." Holmes said in a pitying way.

"You can't force me to!"

"Oh, yes we can." Lestrade said with a smirk.

"I would like to see you try." Watson said.

In the next minute Holmes and Lestrade dragged Watson to the carriage as he yelled, "I do not need glasses!"

**_Poor Watson. Next part of the chapter will be posted soon. I broke my glasses a few days ago and I'm going to get new ones today. That's where I got the idea to make this story. ;)_**


	25. Glasses part 2

At the eye doctors Watson glared at anything that happened to have the names of Holmes or Lestrade. Holmes, on the other hand, was happily munching on the peppermints that they were serving in little bowls next to the sitting area and Lestrade tried to cheer up Watson.

"Oh, come now, it really isn't that bad Watson. Some people get them when they are 14!"

"I look stupid with them on." Watson grumbled.

"Watson," Holmes said from the other side of the room, "You can always not help me on cases. I find it rather bad that if I was fighting someone that you shot me and not them. Peppermint?"

Watson turned to Holmes and said, "Keep that up and I swear that you'll lose your eyes for good."

**_LOL! Remember the last chapter named PEPPERMINTS? Now, i know Watson has a good temper and all, but he is starting to feel old. In all of my storys, he is only 37. :)_**


	26. Glasses part 3

"Well, can you read out of this one?" The eye doctor said with the greatest smile. This just seemed to make Watson's mood sink to a lower level.

"No." He muttered.

"This one?"

"A little."

"Now?"

"Fine."

"Well, I think we found our perfect pair." Lestrade said.

"Now, for the final part." Holmes said with a grin.

"It is the finest part of getting glasses." Lestrade nodded with the same evil grin as Holmes.

"And that would be…?" Watson asked in a moody tone.

"Picking out the frame." The two men said in unison.


	27. Glasses part 4

A few weeks later Watson got his new glasses. They were plain black average frames. Watson refused to show anyone his glasses. When he did have to use them he hid his face for as long as possible. Holmes and Lestrade Tried in vain to get Watson to see reason but ever since Watson had gotten home, he had refused to talk to them.

A few days into getting his glasses, Watson had to go into town.

"Watson, for god's sake we are just going to the yard." Holmes said as they drove to the Yard.

"They of course will bug me about the glasses." Watson said with a sigh.

"Yes, and for all that trouble it took to get them, (not to forget the cost), YOU WILL PUT THEM ON! AND WILL YOU STOP BEING SO MOODY? IT IS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Watson stared at Holmes for a few seconds and then he laughed.

"Well, I guess I am being rather silly." He said with a smile and put them on and both he and Sherlock laughed about it as they walked into the Yard.

**_I think we can all agree that this was dragging out and it needed to be put to an end. Plus, I need to post new chapters. :P (P.s., if you don't like the glasses I picked out, feel free to image a different style.) _**


	28. Twelve Days of Sherlock Holmes

****The Twelve Days of Sherlock Holmes.

On the first day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

A black eye with a thief

On the second day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the third day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the fourth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the fifth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the sixth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

6 gun shots

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the seventh day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

7 new murders

6 gun shots

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the eighth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

8 royal summing's

7 new murders

6 gun shots

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the ninth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

9 experiments

8 royal summing's

7 new murders

6 gun shots

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the tenth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

10 Scotland yarders

9 experiments

8 royal summing's

7 new murders

6 gun shots

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the eleventh day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

11 stolen diamonds

10 Scotland yarders

9 experiments

8 royal summing's

7 new murders

6 gun shots

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

On the twelfth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me

12 weird disguises

11 stolen diamonds

10 Scotland yarders

9 experiments

8 royal summing's

7 new murders

6 gun shots

5 new clues

4 new stories

3 new clients

2 smoked pipes

And a black eye with a thief

**_Merry Christmas to all of you Sherlock Holmes fans out there! HO, HO, HO!_**


	29. Authers note ( again)

**_To my reviewers,_**

Peaceandlove

Guests

**_(_**Lazy falconer54

falconer54

**_Are you the same people?)_**

rocksocks

and guest here,

**_I just want to thank all of you who reviewed good things and pointed out flaws (I love either one :P). In fact, if you guys hadn't said all those good things about me, I would have never got this far. *Sniff, tears up* I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year. There will be new stories all through the holidays. That is my gift to you. Also, I will be giving a big Present to my top two reviewers. That would be_** Peaceandlove**_ and _**falconer54**_)Can you guess what? Well, you'll find out on Christmas._**

**_Your author,_**

**_Nicetwin123_**

**_P.s. CLIFF HANGER! *LOL*_**

**_P.S.S. are you guys or girls? I can't make your present if I don't know. PM me the answers. If you can't do that, just put it in the reviews._**


	30. Spiders Revenge

Holmes and Lestrade had been planning for a few days now, and everything was now into place. Both men stood in front of the door as the handle started to lower. Both of them tried to hold in their smiles as the target of this whole plan walked in through the door.

Watson was amazed to see the two men gnawing on carrots. But before he could say anything, they both said at the same time, "*munch, munch* what's up doc?"

Watson rolled his eyes as the two roared with laughter and fell onto the floor. Watson walked out of the room for a moment and walked in with a box. Without any expression on his face, he turned the box upside down and out came his pet spider, Hubert (from the chapter April fools), on top of the two men.

Sherlock screamed and flew behind the couth as Lestrade gave a yell of shock and a shudder and backed away.

Watson said in a sad tone, "Mary doesn't want Hubert around the house any more. Do you think you can keep him here for a while?"

**_LOL, poor Sherlock. Poor spider. This not the Christmas gift I was talking about. That story will be posted at midnight. Cheers!_**


	31. Falconer54 and Peaceandlove

_**oh well, i could not wait to post this so here is your present guys!**_

Sherlock and Watson sat in the sitting room of their home. Sherlock was smoking a pipe and Watson was reading a newspaper. Around noon, they heard the doorbell ring like crazy, Miss Hudson yelling about something, and multiple footsteps up the stairs. The men jumped up as the door opened and they saw two Girls standing in the door way. One had on a bright pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and a cool pair of shoes on. The other girl had on a Shirt from hot topic, (a store at the mall), blue jeans, and was wearing super cool socks and shoes.

Sherlock and Watson laughed as they sat back down.

"Well, you must be the guests of honor this Christmas." Watson said to the girls.

"Yep!" the girl with the sweet socks said. "My name is Peaceandlove."

"And I'm falconer54!" The other Girl said.

"Ahh, Fanfictioners?" Sherlock asked.

"Yep. We were told by Nicetwin123 that we would both have a Christmas Present this year but this is to cool! We get to meet our two favorite crime fighting heroes!" Peaceandlove squealed and ran over and hugged Watson. Watson blushed bright red as Holmes sniggered at him.

Falconer54 dug around in the bag she had brought with her and pulled out two gifts. She turned around and grinned at the two stunned men. "Merry Christmas guys." She said as she and Peaceandlove handed out the presents.

"Gifts? Why, we thought we were the only ones giving the gifts around here." Sherlock said with a smile as Watson got out to two gift bags as the two girls went giddy with happiness.

Watson was the first to open his gift and gave out a cry of delight as he pulled out a new journal. "Thanks! I was almost done with my other one. By the way Holmes, have you seen it around?"

"Nope, not at all. My present now!" He said rather fast as he opened his present. He had to laugh as he pulled out a book called, "**_101 ways to get_**** back at your friends."** "This will not be wasted, let me tell you." Sherlock said as he glanced over at Watson.

"We knew you would love them!" Peaceandlove said.

"My turn." Peaceandlove said with a grin and tore open her present and gave a gasp of surprise. In there was the complete volumes of Sherlock Holmes.

"WOW!" she said as she took it out of the box, "This is so cool. I don't own all of the stories!"

"My turn! Falconer54 said as she started to peel of the paper so it wouldn't rip.

"Oh, for the love of- let me do this." Peaceandlove said a bit annoyed her friend was taking so long to open her present. (Falconer54 was doing this on purpose.) Laughing as her friend ripped the paper off of her gift, she opened the box and gave a gasp of delight. Inside of the box was a Journal, but not any journal. It was Watson's journal. At first, Watson looked angrily over at Holmes, and then he laughed.

"You can keep it. I dare say I have to many." Watson said getting up. "Now, who wants Miss Hudson's famous hot chocolate?

"uh, what is up with that spider?" Peaceandlove asked as the spider crawled under the couth.

"Please," Sherlock said with a shudder, "It is a horrible story.

"Lets just get to the hot chocolate." Falconer54 said as she ran to the other side of the room.

For the rest of Christmas day, they ate cookies and had marshmallow fights.

**_Merry Christmas to all, and to all, Marshmallows! *throws at crowd of people.* But really, have a safe Christmas guys. :) Watson wrote the complet volume of Sherlock H_****_olmes as well._**


	32. Miss Hudson

"Watson, I need your help." Holmes said with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Holmes?" Watson asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I keep hearing a voice."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Keep hearing this voice inside of my head."

"Are you on your drugs?"

"No, I am not."

"Is your common sense finally showing?"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. "

"Well, what do want me to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, as a doctor I would say you are either going mad, there is a ghost in the house, or someone is pulling your leg."

"And who said there were any ghosts in this house?"

Suddenly, a voice floated up the stairs saying, "Holmes, get down here!"

Watson frowned, got up, and went down stairs with Holmes following behind him. In the kitchen, they saw inspector Lestrade covered in flour and coughing in to his handkerchief.

"What happened to you?" Watson asked.

"No idea, but one second I was here, and the next, I'm covered in flour."

As all of the men pondered over this new mystery, Miss Hudson cackled as she got ready for her next plot of revenge for Mr. Holmes after he burned her new curtains.

**_I need more ideas. :(_**


	33. Invisable ink

Watson walked into the sitting room and sat down to write out a new story. After a few pages, he closed his notebook, yawned, and went up to bed.

The next day, at breakfast, Holmes asked Watson, "and what are you going to name this one Watson?"

Watson frowned and said, "I named it something, but I forgot. Let me check in my note book.**_"_**

Watson took his notebook out of his desk, opened it to the right page, and let out a yell of shock. All of his notes from the other day were missing!

"Holmes!" Watson yelled as he spun to face Holmes, "What have you done to my notes?!"

Holmes grinned and pointed to the fire. Watsons face, To Holmes, was priceless. Then it turned to the very image of fury.

"YOU BURNED MY NOTES!?" Watson roared as he threw down his note book next to the fire. "Why would you do that?"

Holmes walked over to the notebook, picked it up, and showed the pages to Watson. Amazingly, they were there again. Watson threw Holmes a stunned look before he walked over to his ink well, and tipped the contents into an empty tea cup. What came out was a clear liquid.

"Invisible ink. Nice Holmes." Watson said with relief that his work had not completely been destroyed.

Just then, Lestrade came in and sat down at the table. "Is this anyone's cup?" he asked pointing to the cup with the ink in it?

Before Watson or Holmes could stop him, He drank it.

**_:)_** _**Hehe.**_


	34. Irene Adler

"Aww, is he in love with her?" Lestrade asked with a grin as Holmes his behind a newspaper.

"Must be. Why else wouldn't he say her name?" Watson said.

"Hey Holmes, when will the wedding be?" Lestrade called over to Holmes, who at that point was steaming.

"Can you imagine them under the alter, or worse, KISSING?" Watson asked with a laugh.

Holmes had heard too much. He threw aside the paper and jumped to his feet. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH IRENE ADLER!" He roared.

Lestrade and Watson started to sing, "Holmes and Adler, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Holmes stomped over the two men, and knocked their heads together finally shutting them up.

_**I love teasing Holmes.**_


	35. Coat

**_Around noon_**

Just as Sherlock was finishing up a chemical experiment, his arm bumped some of the chemicals and spilled them over the table. As he looked to see what had been destroyed this time, he froze as he saw he had ruined Watson's favorite jacket. Worse, he heard Watson coming down the stairs.

In a panic, he threw the coat behind one of the desks and pretended to wrap a package.

Watson walked in and Holmes waited for the bomb to go off.

"Sherlock," Watson said as his friend was wrapping a package, "Have you seen my coat?"

"Which one?" Sherlock asked as he put the package away.

"My nice coat, the grey one I keep in the closet?"

"Oh, Miss Hudson took it to the cleaners."

"Thanks." Watson said as he walked out of the room.

Sherlock waited for a few moments and then walked to the other side of the room. As quietly as he could, Holmes pulled the chemical burned jacket out from behind his desk and tried to burn it as fast as possible.


	36. Shelter

**_I have had an idea for a while and I want you Reviewers to help me out. Here is the plan. You take the first book you see, open it to a random page, and point at a word. I will do a Chapter with that word in it. (I will not take any curse words or anything that is not suitable for people under the age of 15. Religion is out of the question too. That way I don't upset anyone.) I'll start off._**

**_Shelter-1. A safe place, A place to hide. hide someone,, to guard or to keep safe from harm, to protect._**

As gun fire blazed around us, I heard Watson cry from my side, "Holmes, if we don't find shelter soon, I don't think we will see the yard arrive.

"Good Idea!" I yelled over the rain as we rushed to an abandoned building near us. But just as we ran in, I heard a gunshot and felt pain in my right arm. I gave a cry of pain as I fell against a wall. Watson barricaded the door and rushed over to me.

"Holmes, if I ever hated Lestrade for being late, it is now." Watson growled as he started to tend to my arm.

"Well, where would the fun of the chase go if everything went to plan?" I joked and Watson rolled his eyes.

Just then, we heard the door the door being hammered as the men tried to get into the building. Watson gave me a look worry as he reloaded his gun.

"Um, Watson" I said with a little bit of guilt, "just I case we don't make it, I poured chemicals on your jacket and burned it.

"Wait, what?" Watson said as the door crashed open and the men came running in. But just as the 2 men raised their guns to kill, they both were knocked cold by Lestrade.

"Sorry I'm late." Lestrade said as walked over to them. "I had to get the warrant done before I could arrest them."

Watson's face filled with relief, and then he faced me. "What did you say as they were about to kill us? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing," I said in a rush, "Nothing at all."


	37. Fainting

**_fainted_**

**_1. To fall into a usually brief state of unconsciousness. 2. Archaic to weaken in purpose or spirit_**

Watson sighed as the lady who had asked for Holmes's help went into hysterics. Holmes shot Watson a pleading look as she suddenly clung on to his jacket and wailed into it.

Watson got up, and pried the woman off Holmes and gave her a cup of tea. She seemed better after a few minutes and turned beet read as she looked as Holmes.

A few weeks later Watson and Holmes were walking down the sidewalk when he saw a few kids pretending to faint and pointing at Holmes. Holmes was intrigued by this and went over to talk to the kids. When he walked back to Watson, he looked disgusted.

"What happened Holmes?" Watson asked as soon as they started back down the path.

"Well, after that lady left, she told her friends how I "Romantically" helped her. Now all the women in London think I'm the best thing since sliced bread." He said with a face of pure horror.

Watson roared with laughter and was laughing so hard, his knees gave out. He rolled on the ground as Holmes covered his face with shame.


	38. Swine

**_ Swine _**

**_1. Any of various omnivorous, even-toed ungulates of the family Suidae, including pigs, hogs, and boars, having a stout body with thick skin, a short neck, and a movable snout._**

**_2. A person regarded as brutish or contemptible._**

**_You gave me a hard word to use. I take it with a smile. ;)_**

Holmes and Watson ran as they were chased by the criminals who had captured them that morning. They were gaining fast, and Watson's leg was starting to bother him again. Just as things were looking grave, Holmes saw a chance for freedom.

"This way Watson!" Holmes yelled as he ran to a farm.

Watson followed as fast as he could and followed Holmes into a pig pen. Holmes made him crouch down as the criminals ran past them.

After an hour of searching, the men gave up and left to look for them elsewhere. Watson groaned as he walked out of the pig pen muttering under his breath, "Swine, in more than one way."

Holmes laughed at his friend's reaction as they walked down the street, (getting the most disgusted looks they had ever seen).


	39. Sleep

**_I am still trying to figure out a way to use the word Edward. I have not forgotten. :)_**

**_"_**'Watson, wake up!" Holmes said as he shook his best friend's shoulder.

"I don't want to." Watson said and pulled the covers over his head.

"It is 10 in ten in the morning; you have to get up sometime."

"I'm tired!" came the muffled reply from under the covers.

With a sigh, Holmes left the room and went into the bathroom. After it was filled with cold water, he walked back into Watson's room and poured it over Watsons head. Watson gave a cry of shock and sat up sputtering.

"What do you need?" Watson yelled as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Your pet spider, (Hubert!), just tried to eat the dog. Feed him before he sets his eyes on me." Holmes said with a frown.


	40. Edward Alexander Wadsworth

_I went looking around for someone famous with the name Edward in Sherlock Holmes' time period, and this was the first thing I found._

**_Edward Alexander Wadsworth : 29 October 1889 – 21 June 1949) was an English artist, most famous for his close association with Vortices. He painted, often in tempera, coastal views, abstracts, portraits and still-life. He was also an engraver on wood and copper. In the First World War he designed dazzle camouflage for the Royal Navy, and after the war he continued to paint nautical themes._**

* * *

Holmes was reading the newspaper by the fire and I was sitting at the breakfast table eating. It had been a peaceful week with only one person trying to kill us.

Just as I had finished my toast, Holmes let out a cry of delight as he skimmed an article.

"What is it Holmes? I asked as started to put my breakfast dishes on the tea tray.

"Do you know who Edward Alexander Wadsworth is?

"The famous artist?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yes, the very same. One of his pieces was stolen in the middle of the night." He said with delight as he threw the paper across the room. He then got up and started to brush up a bit.

Just then, I heard a carriage on the street and looked out. I saw the artist himself hop out of the carriage.

"You were expecting him?" I asked Holmes with a tone of amusement.

Sherlock walked out of his room with the faintest of smiles and said, "No, but I had a feeling he would come Watson.


	41. The Heart of Sherlock Holmes

_The heart of Sherlock Holmes_

_Why does it hurt_

_To lock up your heart_

_Until you want it_

_To just stop?_

_Why does to the pain_

_Run so deep_

_After so many years_

_Of no defeat?_

_Why do I feel _

_Like my heart is hollow?_

_Is because of all the_

_Pain and sorrow?_

_I feel as if_

_Because I hurt_

_That all my walls_

_Will one day burst._

_That one day_

_I shed the tears_

_I held back_

_For too many years,_

_Will heal the wounds_

_That time couldn't mend_

_And maybe I'll learn _

_To love again._

**_I said in my profile that I love poetry, and because I am having a really bad day, I thought maybe I could get rid of some of the sadness I was feeling. :( _**


	42. Flabbergasted

**_Flabbergasted: To cause to be overcome with astonishment; astound._**

Lestrade walked into the sitting room of 221B Backer Street with Hopkins. When the door was opened, Lestrade was not surprised to see Holmes and Watson to be arguing. But what they were arguing about was amazing.

"Watson, I can't have it in the house any more. I mean, I know you like it and all, but that spider is starting to seriously mess up my work." Sherlock said in an exhausted tone as Watson threw him a defeated sort of look.

"Spider?" Hopkins asked them as he sat down at the table, "What spid-, OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING?" He yelled as he jumped put out his chair to reveal that he had almost sat on the thing in question.

"That," Watson said in a humored tone, "is Hubert."

Hopkins looked Flabbergasted. "It has a name?"

"Yes, but that's not the problem here." Lestrade said with a small smile. "It seems no one wants the spider and Watson is trying to find a home for it."

For a moment, no one talked. The silence was only broken by the dog growling at the spider. Then Holmes turned to Hopkins and said, "So, do you want him?"

_**I feel a little better. :) Thanks for giving me something to work on and thank you guys for cheering me up.**_


	43. Thunder

Holmes and I were sitting in our sitting room as the storm outside raged. I was only 2 PM in the afternoon, but we had already put on the lights.

A little while later, Holmes tried to say something, but a huge clap of thunder made it impossible to hear what he was saying.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said, BOOM!" Holmes tried to speak again but another clap of thunder silenced his words.

"What?" I asked again.

"I SAID, BOOM!" yet again, his words were tuned out due to the thunder storm. I started to laugh as Holmes got up, went to the window, and when he cussed out the storm, it kept blocking out his words with multiple claps of thunder.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash as the world turned a brilliant shade of white. When the light died out, Holmes was still at the window, but he was black and his hair was standing on end.

**_Sorry I have not updated. I have had a bad few days. I will not be updating after the 3_****_rd_****_ of January due to school. Hope you have a Happy New Year. I will most likely update once a week. I have also had trouble getting into my account because I kept forgetting my password. :/_**


	44. Her boys

"JOHN WATSON!" Miss Hudson yelled as Watson gave her a face of a six year old caught doing something wrong. "WHAT DID YOU INTEND TO DO WITH MY COOKIES?"

"Um..." Watson said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Put it back and get out of my kitchen!" She said in an amused voice as he hurried out of the kitchen. She chuckled as she put the cookies back on top of the cupboard.

A few minutes later she went to go get some laundry done. When she came back, she had to laugh as she saw Holmes give her the same look as Watson as he held the jar of cookies. As soon as he had been chased out of the kitchen, she happily laughed as she said under her breath, "My two boys."


	45. New Year's resolutions

Watson's New Year's resolutions:

_1. Stop Holmes from driving Miss Hudson crazy._

_2. Stop dog from chewing on slippers._

_3. Finally pull a trick on Mycroft without being caught._

_4. Keep Holmes from killing my pet spider._

_5. Stop Holmes from experimenting on my pet spider._

_6. Stop Holmes from killing my dog._

_7. Eat more candy_

_8. Lose weight _

_9. Give up resolution to lose weight._

_10. Never make another resolution for as long as I live._

Sherlock's New Year's Resolutions:

Kill the spider

Experiment on remains.

Test Mycroft's temper.

Buy Watson a new coat.

Find out what happened to Mycroft's Peppermint bowl.

Try not to be caught went blowing up house.

Try to hide body parts better in the fringe.

Sleep little as possible just to annoy Watson.

Pretend to kill dog.

Annoy Lestrade to the point of me getting arrested.

**Happy 2013 Everyone! Hope you have a good start of the year like I did. :) My new years' resolution is to eat more, sleep more, and be happy more.**


	46. Broken

"Holmes!" Watson yelled as he held his new phone in his hands.

"What did I do now?" Holmes said with a sigh.

"Why is the protection on my new phone destroyed?"

"Oh, I was texting Lestrade and it sort of flew off."

Watson gave Holmes a dirty look as he walked out the door. A few minutes later, he walked back in with what had been had been Holmes 4 hour experiment that morning.

**Running low on ideas. Does anyone have any ideas that I could use? **

**P.S. Sorry if it seems like I am not updating, but I have a lot of work to do at school. **


	47. Doggy trouble

Watson walked into his room and the first thing that hit him was the smell. He looked around and saw the dog sitting in the middle of the room. With a groan, Watson chased the dog out of the room and cleaned up the "Present" that the dog had left.

When he walked down the stairs, he saw Holmes looking intently at him.

"What do you need Holmes." Watson said in a rather sour tone.

"Did the dog tittle in your room?" Holmes asked rather to interest.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm studying human emotions like annoyance so I put the dog in your room."

"HOLMES, YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Uh, not the result I hoped to get." Holmes said as he ducked as the book Watson had just thrown at him.

**_I can say my dog gave me this idea. Do I have to say more? :)_**


	48. Dramatics

"Sherlock, why are we here again?" Watson asked Holmes as the burning buliding fell around them.

"Well," Holmes said in the most sarcastic tone he could make, "We were on a case, we were kidnapped, tied to chairs, and now we are left here to die in the worst way possible."

Watson rolled his eyes as he pulled the Swiss army knife out of Holmes back pocket. "Holmes, i meant why are we still here when you have a knife to cut the rope?"

Holmes smiled as he looked at Watson. "I have always had a way with dramatics."


	49. Childs play

Holmes tried the best he could to listen to the women who was talking to him, but the child she had brought along was wandering around the room. Holmes found this very distracting but chose to ignore the fact because the case was interesting.

"Did you see who was at the window when your husband got killed?" Holmes asked the women as she tried to silence her kid.

"I saw who it was!" the kid said with a grin.

Raising his eyebrow, Holmes made a mental note never to tell Lestrade that he had asked the help of a 2 year old boy.

Watson, on the other hand, left as soon as he could to tell Lestrade about it.

**_A/N. Not my best chapter. :/ Oh well._**


	50. Humming

"Watson, will you stop Humming that annoying tune?!" Holmes yelled as Watson gave a start.

"Oh, sorry Holmes. I just can't get it out of my head." Watson said as he got up. "I'll leave to give you some peace."

Soon, Holmes found that he couldn't stop humming the tune that Watson had been humming. Watson came in, and grinned. "So Holmes, how do you like the song?"

Holmes sighed and said, "Watson, I don't think that the Yard would give up the opportunity to hear me hum Nyan cat.


	51. Burned

"Holmes, I need to ask you something." Watson said as Holmes experimented with the chemicals.

"What about?" Holmes asked as he carefully measured the chemicals in the test tube and mixed them together.

"What has been your worst disaster with your chemical sets?"

Just then, Holms yelped as the test tube exploded in his hands leaving burn marks up and down his arms. He turned to Watson and said, "That would be my worst mistake with my chemicals."

**_What would you ask Holmes?_**


	52. Questions for Sherlock Part 1

"Hey Holmes, some of the on my blog want to ask you some things." Watson said with a grin as Holmes walked into the room.

"Oh, really?" Holmes asked as he pulled the computer out of Watsons grasp and skimmed the screen.

Watson grabbed his computer back and gave Holmes an annoyed look. "Here is a good one Holmes, It's from **_peaceandlove. _**She asks, "Is there a specific reason you were christened Sherlock?"

Holmes wondered about the question for a few moments, and then said, "I don't think there was any specific reason I was named Sherlock, but seeing as my parents were strange people, I guess it would logical to give me a strange name."

"That trait must run in the family." Watson said with a grin. Holmes smacked him In the face with a pillow.


	53. Questions for Sherlock Part 2

"Holmes, you have another question." Watson said to Holmes who was sprawled out on the couch.

"What does it say?" Holmes asked not bothering to look over.

**_Book girl fan _**asked, "I might ask what he thinks the most interesting of his cases was."

Holmes said without any hesitance, "A Study in Scarlet."

Watson looked over at Holmes in a mystified way. "Why is that Holmes?"

With a faint smile, Holmes turned to face Watson and said, "That was the case when I first met you."

**_Wasn't that sweet? :P_**


	54. Holmes Favorite TV show

Watson walked into the sitting room and saw that Holmes was once again on his computer. Watson walked over and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It didn't really surprise him to see that he was looking at a website that showed the symptoms and types of poisons most widely used to kill people.

"Watson," Holmes said, "If you wanted to kill one of your patients, how would you do it?"

Watson thought for a moment and then said, "I guess I would inject them with some kind of disease and let it look like an accident."

Sherlock looked over at Watson with a look of humor. "Would you really do it?"

"No, I would be too weak in that sense. How would you kill one of your clients?"

"Gun, poison, blunt trauma, suffocation, apparent suicide, and maybe an accident."

Watson gave Holmes an odd look and walked out of the room. Holmes smiled as he turned back on the tab he was one and watched the TV show, 1,000 ways to die. He just loved that show.

_**I only saw a few episodes and I had nightmares for weeks. *shudder* i can still see the episodes now and its been years. Then i thought it would be perfect for Holmes. :)**_


	55. umbrella

Watson and Holmes walked out of the Scotland Yard and down the street. Suddenly, a rain drop landed on Watson's nose. Suddenly, it had started to drizzle.

"Holmes," Watson said, "did you bring the umbrella?"

"Of course I did. Miss Hudson won't let me leave until I had it." Holmes said in an annoyed tone and opened the umbrella.

Soon, the rain got harder, but the men stay dry. Annoyed, Watson looked up at the umbrella and was shocked to see holes cut into the top of it. Holmes looked just plain angry.

"What the, it wasn't cut up when we got to the yard. What on earth-LESTRADE!" Holmes snarled.

Meanwhile, Lestrade and Hopkins cracked up in the office.


	56. Smoked Out

"Holmes, what are you doing?" Lestrade asked as Holmes rolled down the windows of the car letting all of the cold air in.

"The car is smoking." Holmes said as thick smoke started to come out of the dash board.

"Get on the shoulder!" Lestrade yelled as he started to cough.

"But we are almost to the hid out!" Holmes yelled as he hung his head out of the car to see.

"Holmes, I would rather walk to the hide out then get smoked to death!"

Holmes reluctantly pulled over and got out of the car. As he put up the hood of the car, he heard a car horn behind him. As he looked over his shoulder, they saw Hopkins pull up and get out of his car.

"Hopkins!" Lestrade said with a grin, "Am I ever glad to see you."

"Thank Watson." Hopkins said as they piled into his car. "He said that you two could use some help. But I think he meant with the case, and not the car."

**_A/N: I will write more tomorrow. I have been rather busy with my school work. :)_**


	57. social skills

"Holmes, I don't see why you won't mingle with people. It's not that hard." I said to Holmes as he stood over his chemicals.

"Watson, the general public is to simple minded for me to be around." Holmes said as he turned to face me. "Why should I wast my time mingling when I could be doing my work?"

"Because it would make you look normal?"

"Very funny Watson."

Holmes and I started as the door burst open and Miss Hudson walked in with a smug look on her face. "Mr Holmes, I am having my book club over and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Miss Hudson, I shall just leave for a-" Holmes started to say but she cut him off.

"And you will stay and talk to them. They want to meet you."

Holmes gave her a look of shock and I turned to him. "Holmes, I think this is a wonderful time to practice your social skills."

"Oh, shut it." he snapped.

_**Sorry I was gone for so long. Between school, family problems, and work, I haven't been able to get any story's done. Promise to update soon. **_


	58. The Return of An Auther

**__**Watson looked up as he heard his computer ding telling him he had an email. Holmes heard it to, and dived for the computer.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Watson said as he snatched his computer away from Holmes.

**"**I was waiting for a reply from Lestrade." Holmes said in a innocent tone.

Watson rolled his eyes and looked back at the computer screen. "Hey, its a message from nicetwin123!"

"Really, I thought she had gone and abandoned the site." Holmes said looking over Watson's shoulder. "Read what it says."

Watson cleared his throat and read,

**_4-4-13_**

**_Dear Watson,(and Sherlock if you're there),_**

**_ I know I've been gone for about 3 months, but I've had quite some stress at home and haven't been able to work on any story's for my readers. ( :/ And the small fact I ran out of ideas.) But now I'm back, I promise to update at least once a week. I have been able to think of new short story's for you guys and for the readers to enjoy. _******

**_ Thanks, nicetwin123_**

**__**Watson looked over at Holmes and saw him smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

"Watson, I think it is safe to say that she is going to put us through some trouble." Holmes said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Watson said with a sigh. "What do you think she's going to get us to destroy this time?"

"If Mrs Hudson has anything to say about it, us."

"What do you-"

_**"MR. HOLMES, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LANDRY!? OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON**_** YOU!"**

Holmes cringed, and rushed to the window.

"Holmes, what did you do to the laundry?" Watson said with a amused face.

"Lets just say that I wanted to know what happens when you add different kinds of bleach to clothes." He said as he opened the window.

"Where are you going Holmes?" Watson said as he watched his friend climb on the roof.

"I, my dear fellow, am going to hide out until Mrs Hudson Is over her temper."

"So, I'll see you in a week or two?"

"Maybe three." Holmes said and vanished from site.


	59. Paperwork

Lestrade sighed as he looked at all of the paper work he had to do. It had been a busy month at the office, and he hadn't done any of the paper work. Now he worked under the mountain of paper.

Hopkins walked in and smiled. "Why do you put it off to the last second? You know it drives you mad." He said as he moved some papers of a chair and sat down.

Lestrade glanced over and then said, "Hopkins, I think I told you this before, but I don't always push it off to the last possible moment."

"Well, why do you not have the time to do it?"

"I was too busy to get to it."

Hopkins stood up and walked to Lestrade. "Do you want some help?"

"I thought you might ask that. Pull up a chair." Lestrade said with a tired smile.

**_A/N: I thought I would take a break with Holmes and Watson and focus on some of the other characters. Hope to write again soon. _**


	60. Wiggins

Wiggins and Hopkins walked down a park path talking about the latest adventure they had a couple of days ago. Wiggins was waving his hands and Hopkins was smiling. Wiggins had grown quite a bit in the years he knew him, and was now a lad of 15. He had also improved his speech. But, his boyish manner never left him and he raced around the inspector with youthful energy.

"Wiggins, I believe that you will never be any more than a kid to me." Hopkins said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Wiggins grinned.

"You act like a small school boy sometimes."

"I take it that you don't mind seeing that you're smiling?"

"My, you are quite the observer. Is Mr. Holmes still giving you-WATCH IT!"

Hopkins cried out in shock and pain as a wasp stung him. He then killed it with a single blow and the attacker was down.

"I take the observer part back." Hopkins said as he flew into a fit of laughter.

"Shut it." Wiggins said but laughed to. Then he stomped on the wasp one more time for good measure.

**_I got stung by a wasp today when it flew into my hand. It died after I crushed it in my hand, but I got stung. Oh well, these things happen. What two characters do you want to see together? :) _**


	61. Please

"Oh, come on, you can tell me." Wiggins pleaded as Irene Adler frowned at him.

"Why on earth do you want to know?" She asked him with annoyed look.

"Please! Please, Please, Please, PPPPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?"

Irene looked over at Wiggins and sighed. "Fine, I do think Holmes is handsome."

Wiggins grinned and ran out of the room. 5 seconds later she heard roars of laughter from the other room. "I knew I shouldn't have told him." Irene said as she blushed red.

**_Reviews! I would love some please. Please? PLEASE? :D_**


	62. Gladstone

Mary walked down the road with the dog on the leash. Watson had been sick for the last few days so she had to take the dog on his morning walks.

"Come on Gladstone, do your business." Mary said in an annoyed voice as the dog flopped over on the grass. "Why are you so lazy?"

The dog didn't move, and Mary tugged on the leash. The dog slowly got up and started to walk. Then the dog saw a cat, and in the next second, Mary was being dragged down the street. As they neared the park pond, the dog turned a sharp corner, and Mary knocked a man into the pond. At the same time, she managed to get Gladstone under control.

"I same so- Mr. Mycroft!" Mary cried in shock as the elder Holmes dragged himself out of the pond, hat pouring water out of it.

"Miss. Watson, I can't say I am pleased to see you." Mycroft said in an unhappy tone. "What has made you knock me down, and you to look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards?"

"The dog, I can't get him to stop very well."

"I can now see why my brother uses the dog for tests. He is a menace to people. Good day. Wait, what is your dog doing? Why is he lifting his-STOP, OH GOD NOT MY NEW SHOES!"


	63. Moran

"Moran, have you seen my gun?" Watson asked as he searched his backpack.

"No, did you leave it at camp?" Moran asked as he lighted his cigar.

Suddenly Watson saw his gun on the ground a few meters away from him. With a huff, he went to go

"Watson, you are losing it. Maybe the heat is getting to you old chap." Moran said.

"Am not, it just, AHHHH!"

Moran grabbed his gun and ran to Watson but just as he turned the corner, he felt something tug his leg and found himself upside down.

"How do you like the joke guys?" asked some of the others in the unit. They laughed and high fived each other.

"Very funny." Watson sighed. "Now do you mind getting us down?"

"I second that." Moran said.

**_Army humor. So, what is one thing you have always wanted to see Holmes, or Watson do? _**


	64. Guest of honor

Holmes poked Watson in the shoulder. Watson looked over and saw Holmes giving Watson the signal look. Both men got out of their seats, and try to exit the building.

"Where are you going?" Mycroft asked and Watson and Holmes froze. "Holmes, I think what you are doing is quite rude."

Holmes cursed and Watson gave Mycroft an angry look. "Look, this is a place that is meant for naps, not entertainment." Holmes said with a red face.

"You don't like the show? But I thought you would love it." Mycroft said with a grin.

"I don't think so." Watson said with a frown.

"But, I thought the play on you guys was amazing." Mycroft said. "And to walk away being the guests of honor is quite wrong. "

**_Hehehe. :)_**


	65. Annoying Watson

"Holmes, what are you doing?" Watson asked as he walked into the sitting room. Holmes was wearing a fake mustache, Watsons clothing, and hat.

"Holmes, what are you doing?" He said intimating Watson. Watson sighed, and heard a knock at the door. Lestrade came in and raised an eyebrow at the two men and both looked up at the same time.

"Can I ask who is who or do I have to figure it out?" Lestrade said with a frown.

"I'm Watson." Both men said at the same time and Lestrade nodded. He then lined both men side by side and looked over both men. Both men made the same movements, and Lestrade sat for a moment just thinking things over. Then he grabbed both men's mustaches and tugged.

"AHHH!" Watson yelled grabbing his face in pain.

"Well, I didn't feel like doing this all day." Lestrade said. "We found our guy."

"On the way out he said, "Oh, and Holmes, Watson is not that fat around the middle."

**_Two stories for my readers. So, what is something you would like to know about our two friend?_**


	66. To Holmes part 1

"Hey, Holmes, we got an email from some of my bloggers." Watson said to Holmes who was lying on the couch.

"So?" Holmes asked as he munched on some chips.

"Are you eating the last of the chips?"

"Maybe."

"Holmes!"

"You snooze, you lose. Now what does your email say?"

Watson scowled and read,

**_I want to know how they handled their new found fame, with children (cause I think a lot of Holmes fans started around 8-13, or the ones I know at least. I was 11 ;))_**

Holmes munched his chips and thought for a moment. "I think that the only way I have handled it thought the years is getting a lot of irregulars. I think they can be a great help. How about you Watson?"

"Me? The satisfaction of a well written story."


	67. Short and Tall

"Holmes, I can't reach the extra paper, can you help me?" Watson said as he stared rather sourly up at the top of the book shelf.

"Watson, why do you have to be so short?" Holmes said as he gave Watson the paper.

"It's not my fault Holmes. Not everyone is born to be tall."

"Watson, I constantly have to get things for you because you are too lazy to get a chair."

"What about you? We've been caught by you being too tall to hide anywhere!"

"What is all of the noise up here?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she entered the sitting room with the laundry.

"Holmes says it's a bad thing to be short." Watson said with a scowl.

"Well, think of it this way Mr. Holmes. When your shirt shrinks in the wash, guess who gets to have it?"


	68. To Holmes part 2

"Hey Holmes, a fan wants to ask you a question." Watson said as he looked over his email.

"A blogger fan?" Holmes said as he leaned over Watson shoulder.

"No Holmes, a group of pixies want to grant you a wish. Of course it's one of my blogger fans."

"Well, what does it say?"

**_Dear Holmes,_**

**_Have you ever got an award or medal for your work?_**

**_ Book girl fan_**

"Yes, I have." Holmes said with a frown. "Once from a King, I can't say who, one from the queen, and one from another king I also can't say who."

"Well, what happened with the queen?"

Holmes smiled and sat in his favorite chair, and light his pipe. "That, my dear fellow, is a story that is best saved for later."


	69. Book Signing

"I want to go home." Holmes said as he watched a group of girls walk away with silly grins on their faces.

"Holmes, we only just got here." Watson said with a smile.

"I don't like this Watson. Book signings should be left to you."

"Hey chaps, how is the signing going?" Lestrade said as he walked over.

"We've been busy." Watson said with a grin.

"Sherlock, stop sulking. You only need to stay for 2 more hours."

"Oh, jolly good."

"Pardon me," A girl said to Lestrade, "But are you Mr. Lestrade?"

"Um, yes I am." Lestrade said with a confused look.

"Can you sign my book? I love reading about you!" The girl squealed. Within a matter of seconds, the inspector was surrounded by a group of fans.

"Well, Lestrade seems to be happy." Watson said with a grin.

"Well, that means less for me." Holmes said with a smile.

"That means he's more popular than you Holmes"

"Wait, WHAT?"


	70. Rockztar

Watson looked up as someone k nocked on the door. In came a girl in a punk outfit, with awesome boots and a cool hair style.

"Hello, Nicetwin123 said you wanted to see me?"

"Rockztar! Yes, we were expecting you." Holmes said with a small smile.

"So you were going to talk to me?"

"Yes, a friend of yours told us your birthday is coming up this Thursday." Watson said with a kind smile.

"Who?" Rockztar asked with a confused face.

"Book girl fan. She asked for you to get something. How could we say no?" Watson said and handed her a present.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys!" She squealed and hugged them both, and Holmes turned red and coughed.

Rockztar ripped open the present and gasped as she pulled out a Persian slipper. "It is the pair to the one hanging on the fireplace." Sherlock said.

The Mrs. Hudson came in with a cake that said, "Happy Birthday Rockztar!"

"You guys rock!" Rockztar said and hugged everyone again. "Where is Book girl fan?"

"I'm right here silly." She said with a grin. She wore a plain pink shirt with blue jeans and a baseball cap.

"This is the best Birthday ever!"

"Well, Thank BFG, (a.k.a Book fan girl.)

And so, they ate cake, watched T.V., and ate candy for the rest of the day.

**_Happy B-day Rackztar! Hope you have a good one and thank your friend BFG for giving me this notice. Cheers! :)_**


	71. Dr Watson

A man I never thought existed

A man that could rival me

He is silent and loyal

And kind as could be

Never has he left my side

He is my right hand man

I have never seen him flinch

I never see him mad

He does not kill

He only ever heals

I have never caught him lying

I have never seen him steal

I never thought I would find

A man as strange as me

But only he can be called my friend

He's the only friend to me

_**A poem for the good doctor by Holmes. Do you want me to write poems for all the main characters?**_


	72. Sherlock Holmes

A man who can see all

Just by looking at a man

He can tell you what

Who is good or bad

A man who stays up all night

Smoking a pipe or with his violin

Even if he is smart

He makes an awful din

A man who can be anyone

By changing his clothing or voice

Many don't believe

I stay with him by choice

He does not show his feelings

Only once has he shown his fear

But the only thing I haven't seen

Is him to shed a tear.


	73. Lestrade

To the good inspector of the yard

Lestrade is a good sort of chap

He walks down the street

And greets you with a tip of his hat

Helps Holmes on his cases

He has the boys at the yard at his side

When the trap is set

He will always be there in time

He nicks all the bad guys

And sends them to jail

The only thing he hates

Is the work in the mail

**_Yay, Inspector Lestrade! By "work in the mail" I mean the paper work that goes with sending people to jail._**


	74. To Miss Irene Adler

Irene Adler is the only girl

To beat our famous friend

She is quick and smart

A girl's work never ends

Some people say she loves Holmes

She doesn't know herself

But it is known to all

She never doubts herself

She is nimble and fast

And light on her feet

And is the most pleasant

Lady you will ever meet


	75. Mrs Hudson

She is the one who cooks the meals

She deals with the mess

But she would never

Want any more or less

She took in to boys

Who she loves so dear

But drive her crazy

Till she turns to steal

But her warm heart turns her

Back into a motherly woman with joy

And when she is alone, you'll hear her say

"My silly boys!"


	76. Moriarty

Moriarty is not a person

Who would stick out as an evil man

He is careful to cover his tracks

But there is no doubt he is bad

He steals and kills

But only in the dark

He never throws the light on himself

There is no doubt he is smart

A man with a good mind

To rid the world of our famous friend

He never really hides

He has a right hand man

He does take in cases

You can tell if he has been

To a couple places

He is the opposite of Holmes

But doesn't like it so

But died as he fell

And left Holmes to grow old


	77. Let them be a detective

"You know Holmes," Watson said to Holmes as they sat in their chairs next to the fire place, "We have never really seen our friend Nicetwin123."

"What do you mean Watson?" Holmes said with a frown.

"Well, we get emails from her, she sends fans of hers over, but she has never shown herself to her readers."

"A lot of authors don't." Holmes said with a shrug. "It is common for authors to put themselves in their stories without anyone realizing it."

"In what way has she put herself into the story?"

"It is a simple find Watson. In Chapter 2, she shows me running away from you when you chased me with that spider. (I will have my revenge one of these days.) That shows that she doesn't like spiders or any other types of bugs. In some chapters she writes poems, showing she likes to read and write them. Sometimes, she even puts us in the outdoors, but most of the time we end up covered in mud or stung by bees. This shows that she dislikes the outdoors only due to the fact that she hates bugs."

"I never really thought of it that way." Watson said with a thoughtful look.

"Quite. Most people don't."

"Don't you think that she has some sort of plan for us?"

"Why do you say that Watson?"

"We just got an email from her."

"What? Read out what it says."

**_Dear Holmes and Watson,_**

**_I dare say that I have shown some of my personality in my drabbles. But I can see that you guys want to know more about me. How about a game? My readers have to find something about me in my story, and they have to say how they found it. I have to say that you guys did a wonderful job in finding out I hate bugs. *Shudder.* If they can find 5 things about me in the story, I will show myself. Up to the challenge? O.o_**

**_ -Nicetwin123_**

"Well, that was a fun email." Holmes said with a grin. "Do you think the readers will be able to find things about her?"

"Holmes, I have no doubt that they will." Watson said with a laugh.


	78. Dinner

Holmes and Watson had been sitting in the living room of their flat when they heard the door bang down stairs.

"Mrs. Hudson, Is that you?" Holmes yelled down the stairs.

"Yes, you two, get your butts down here!" Mrs. Hudson yelled up the stairs.

Throwing each other a glance, the two men walked down into the kitchen to see Mrs. Hudson slamming the milk, chicken, and veggies onto the counter.

"Um, is something wrong Mrs. Hudson?" Watson asked in a carful tone.

"No, Nothing! I am not eating tonight, so you two will have to make your own dinner tonight." With that, Mrs. Hudson stormed out of the kitchen.

"What has got our landlady in such a bad mood?" Holmes asked Watson.

"Search me." Watson said. "Do you know how to cook Holmes?"

"No," Holmes said in a gloomy tone, "Do you?"

"Nope."

"Chinese takeout?"

"You bet."


	79. Not a Chapter

_**I am impressed. I don't like pink all that much, I can't cook, I am clumsy, And i hate being sick! Well Done**_ Peace and love! _**Can't wait to see the last Review!**_


	80. Nicetwin123

"Watson, have you seen this email?" Holmes asked Watson as he walked around the corner.

"No, what does it say." Watson said and leaned over Holmes.

**_Hey guys, _**

**_Looking forwards to seeing you._**

**_ Nicetwin123_**

"So, the readers found all 5 things about her?" Watson said with a grin.

"Yup." Holmes said and walked to the window. "I think I see her now."

A few seconds later, a girl walked in. She wasn't like Watson imagined at all. She had Light brown curly hair that frizzed up in the oddest places, pale skin with red marks up and down her arms, and rosy cheeks. Her nails were short and well kept, but her pinky fingers had marks on them and she wore a blue ring on her right hand. She wore a large t-shirt and baggy jeans, with worn out sneakers and socks that didn't match. But the thing that stood out the most was her eyes. Her eyes were a green hazel, and seemed to laugh and cry all at the same time. They never seemed to blink but had a comforting kind of look to them.

"Hi, my name is Nicetwin123." She said with a grin.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Holmes said as he walked over to her. "I think that you know we have been eager to meet you."

"Yes, I know." Nicetwin123 said with a shy smile. Watson noticed that her voice was soft, but strong at the same time. She looked around the room with interest. Then she looked at Holmes.

"How about that, this place is clean." She said with a hint of disappointment.

Holmes raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like places that are too neat. It makes me feel out of place."

Watson showed her to the sofa, and she sat down. As she did, her purse feel to the floor and a black case feel out.

"Is that your glucometer?" Holmes asked.

"How did you know that?" Nicetwin123 said with a frown. "I haven't even opened the case."

"It's rather simple to figure out. You have marks on your fingers that show where you have been pricking them to get blood samples. Your arms show signs or needles, as you know I can tell from a glance what needle marks look like. You have taken shots, but tend to use a pump for your way of life."

"Very good." Nicetwin123 said. She looked at Watson and grinned. "You know, the only reason I feel in love with the stories is because it was told by a friend of the detective. I don't often see that in other stories."

Watson laughed and Holmes rolled his eyes.

"What do you have planned for the other stories?" Watson asked nicetwin123.

Nicetwin123 thought for a moment. "I don't know right now. I usually write the chapters when I get a burst of ideas. Most of the time I ask for the readers for ideas."

Holmes snorted and turned to nicetwin123. "Why take to many ideas from your readers? Don't forget to put in your own or you will lose the purpose of writing. Most of the best stories are told like this. Just no more spiders, hair dye, and if you ever get Watson into a bad crash again I will personally see that you never write again."

Nicetwin123 laughed and said, "I promise."

**_So, you finally got to know what I look like. I want to say something to my readers. This drabble is only going to go up to 100 chapters. But if you want, I will write a whole new drabble. I will write more later in the day. _**


	81. Where did the Music go?

Sherlock stormed into the sitting room and grabbed his violin. He then played a piece so well that I was captured by the sound. After he was done, I applauded him. He turned around and smiled.

"Thank you Watson, at least you have good taste in music." He said and flopped into his chair.

"What do you mean Holmes?" I asked with a frown.

"I don't get why people like rap and dub step so much. It isn't even music. Real music takes talent to make. Today anyone can get in."

"Ah," I said with a small smile, "that is why you were so upset when you came in."

"Sadly, yes. Where has all the nice music gone? Has it died out already? I only know a few young people these days willing to learn how to pick up a bow and learn to play a real instrument."

"Holmes, I can't say that everyone should agree with you, but I do feel like the talent in music has dulled a bit. But that doesn't mean all of it has gone."

"How are you sure?"

"I guess you want to go and listen to the orchestra tonight?"

"By all means yes!"


	82. Always messy

"Holmes, why are you always messy?" Watson asked as he walked around the mess of papers that covered the floor.

"I am not messy all the times!" Holmes said with a huff. "I thought you already asked me that."

"I did."

Holmes sighed and turned to face Watson. "Look, I find it a lot easier to be messy than neat. Neatness takes time and effort to keep up and being messy takes no effort at all."

Watson rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Holmes then heard the land lady coming up the stairs. "The only down side is when you get yelled at." Holmes muttered under his breath.


	83. IQ

"Watson, what is your IQ?" Holmes asked one day in the sitting room of 221B Baker street.

"My IQ? I think the last time I checked it was 110. Why do you ask?"

"Mine came up as 145."

"Holmes, did you really expect any less?"

"No."

"Are you trying to rub it in?"

"Maybe."

"Holmes, you are a vain person."

"Am not!"

"Not in your looks, but with your mind."

**_HeeHee. My IQ turned out to be 115. I took this really hard test online a little while ago and this is what I got back. I think I am as smart as it says but I'm lazy and that's the reason I have trouble in school. Or maybe it's lying. -_- I may never know._**


	84. 40 Things Sherlock Holmes should never

40 things Sherlock Holmes should not do ever

Use Mrs. Hudson's kitchen to do chemical experiments

Tell Watson his mustache looks like a dead squirrel

Fire his gun at Mrs. Hudson's vase to see how it will break

Dye his hair any color but black

Sing any song

Sing any song with his violin

Try to teach Watson how to play an instrument

Hide all of Watsons notes

Use Mrs. Hudson's tea towel as a muffler

Put a model bee farm in the sitting room

Put a model bee farm with real bees in the sitting room

Try to juggle tea cups (a disaster to be sure)

Put his experiments in the fridge

Put anything other than food in the fridge

Steal all of Mycroft's underwear

Walk Gladstone

See what happens if you fuse all the elements together

Try to walk down the street with an umbrella when it's not raining

And claim it is raining

Tell Lestrade that his house is on fire

Hack into Watsons blog

And then say Watson is gay

Try to make people call him "The smartest man alive"

Move the clock back two hours and make everyone late for their appointments

Cook

Climb a tree an say he is a squirrel

Set Mrs. Hudson's Curtains on fire because he wants to

Put a fire cracker under Hopkins seat

Bark back at Watsons dog

Hold on to the ceiling fan

Hold on to the ceiling fan while it's moving

pretend to be scared of Watsons hat

Blow up the house

Blow up anything that is not his

Insist that he can do anything

Change Watsons ring tone

And then say the dog did it

Tell Lestrade he is planning to blow Scotland yard up

And then try to do it

Try to make a cannon and fire it on the street

**_So, do you have anything that Holmes should not do? Leave reviews!_**


	85. 40 things Watson can never do

40 things that Watson should not do ever

Chase Holmes around with a spider in his hand

Post on his blog that he thinks Holmes is gay

And then claim that he is scared of him

Write a romantic story about Holmes and Adler

(He will be slapped by both)

Tell Holmes that his brain is desecrating

Steal Mrs. Hudson's cookies

Get drunk at the bar

Then try to beat up someone

Tell Mycroft who took his peppermint bowl, (He never found out)

Make fun of Holmes retirement plan

(again, he will be slapped)

Use Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen sink to clean his dog

Tell Holmes that he killed someone

And then say it was Adler

(He will be killed)

Bind Holmes up and drag him to the hospital when he refuses to go

Pop a balloon behind Holmes when he is doing a experiment with his chemicals

Put spicy pepper powder in the Persian slipper

And say Lestrade did it

Mimic Holmes when he isn't looking

Sing when he thinks no one is around (Holmes is super annoyed by this)

Hide Holmes violin and watch Holmes go crazy

Send Holmes fake fan girl letters

Or tell fan girls where all of his hiding places are

Send Gladstone in Holmes room with a full bladder

Pretend to want Holmes sign his notebook

Shove Holmes into a girl

Send the Scotland yard to Mycroft's house and make them insist it is his birthday

And then throw a birthday party for Mycroft

And blame it on Holmes

Replace the shampoo bottle with green hair dye

Yell "THIS IS SPARTA!" and kick Holmes in a man hole

Put Gladstone on his head and say the dog is his new hat

Shave his mustache. (NO, WATSON MUST HAVE A MUSTACHE! Unless of course you like to see him the modern way.)

Stay up all night reading and then complain he's tired

Try to drive himself home after going to the bar

Lestrade will arrest him for DUI without blinking

Try to organize Holmes files

Pretend to be blind and bump into things all the time.


	86. Leash

40 things that Watson should not do ever

Chase Holmes around with a spider in his hand

Post on his blog that he thinks Holmes is gay

And then claim that he is scared of him

Write a romantic story about Holmes and Adler

(He will be slapped by both)

Tell Holmes that his brain is desecrating

Steal Mrs. Hudson's cookies

Get drunk at the bar

Then try to beat up someone

Tell Mycroft who took his peppermint bowl, (He never found out)

Make fun of Holmes retirement plan

(again, he will be slapped)

Use Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen sink to clean his dog

Tell Holmes that he killed someone

And then say it was Adler

(He will be killed)

Bind Holmes up and drag him to the hospital when he refuses to go

Pop a balloon behind Holmes when he is doing a experiment with his chemicals

Put spicy pepper powder in the Persian slipper

And say Lestrade did it

Mimic Holmes when he isn't looking

Sing when he thinks no one is around (Holmes is super annoyed by this)

Hide Holmes violin and watch Holmes go crazy

Send Holmes fake fan girl letters

Or tell fan girls where all of his hiding places are

Send Gladstone in Holmes room with a full bladder

Pretend to want Holmes sign his notebook

Shove Holmes into a girl

Send the Scotland yard to Mycroft's house and make them insist it is his birthday

And then throw a birthday party for Mycroft

And blame it on Holmes

Replace the shampoo bottle with green hair dye

Yell "THIS IS SPARTA!" and kick Holmes in a man hole

Put Gladstone on his head and say the dog is his new hat

Shave his mustache. (NO, WATSON MUST HAVE A MUSTACHE! Unless of course you like to see him the modern way.)

Stay up all night reading and then complain he's tired

Try to drive himself home after going to the bar

Lestrade will arrest him for DUI without blinking

Try to organize Holmes files

Pretend to be blind and bump into things all the time.


	87. Sink

"Mr. Holmes, what do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Hudson cried as she walked into the kitchen.

"A chemical experiment to see how fast a bone can denigrate." Holmes said in an annoyed voice.

"Mr. Holmes, why must you always use my kitchen to do your work?" Mrs. Hudson said as she put away the shopping.

"Because I needed a large tub, and the sink was perfect." Holmes said in a matter of fact tone.

"I use the sink to cook." Mrs. Hudson said in an amused tone.

"Oh, dear." Holmes said as the sink started to leak.

"MR. HOLMES!"


	88. Bee hive

"Holmes, what on earth is that?!" Watson said. He had walked into the sitting room, and there in the middle of the room was a big white box with what looked like shelves.

"That," Holmes said with a grin, "is a bee hive that I have just bought."

"Why on earth would you want a bee hive?"

"I think I told you I wanted to have a bee farm when I retired?"

"I thought you were joking about that!"

Holmes laughed and looked thoughtfully at the hive. "What do you think about having pet bees, Watson?"


	89. Bee hive 2

"Holmes, what is that buzzing sound?" Watson asked as they sat in the living room.

"Bees." Holmes said happily.

"BEES?!"

"Well, I didn't buy that bee hive for decoration you know."

"Holmes, I AM ALLERGIC TO BEES!" Watson cried and looked around wildly. "Where is the hive?"

"Why, behind the couth, about 3 feet away from you." Holmes said with a frown.

"AHHH!" Watson yelled and flew to the other side of the room, holding his hand. It had a dark red spot and was swelling up.

"You killed my bee." Holmes said sadly as he picked up the dead bee.

"Bugger the bee, what about me?" Watson said angrily as he opened his medical bag.

"You'll live."

**_Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have exit exams coming up and I need to study. More soon._**


	90. Spicy pepper spice

"Watson, can you hand me the Persian slipper?" Holmes asked Watson as they sat in the sitting room.

"Sure thing." Watson said and handed it to him.

Holmes light the pipe and puffed on it for a while. Then, his face changed from thoughtful to shock as he spat out his pipe. He gave a yelp of pain and ran to the table and drank water as fast as he could.

"What," Holmes said in an angry tone, "does the slipper have SPICY PEPPER SPICE IN IT?"

"I don't know, maybe Lestrade knows." Watson said in an innocent tone of voice.

"WATSON!"


	91. Ring tones

Watson walked into the sitting room, and sat down in front of his computer. As he pulled up his computer, his phone went off beside him. But Watson was shocked when it started to play a rock and roll song so loud it almost blew him off his chair. Cursing, he grabbed his phone. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Holmes calling.

"Holmes, what did you do to my ring tone?" Watson asked angrily.

"I didn't change it." Holmes said in an innocent tone.

"Holmes, I left my phone here and it was normal. You were the only one around!"

"It must have been the dog then!"

"HOLMES, THE DOG DIDN'T CHANGE MY RING TONE!"

**_I am not going to be updating next week on Monday –Wednesday next week, or Tuesday on the week after that. Exams are rolling in._**

**_ (T_T)_**_ So, I'm doomed. Good luck to the people who have to take theirs._


	92. innocent

Nicetwin123, (or Nice for short), sat at the computer in 221B Baker street. Holmes and Watson were talking about their latest case behind her, and she was surfing Fanfiction.

"Holmes, what is slash?" She asked causing Holmes to spit out his tea and for Watson to turn red.

"Why do you ask?" Holmes said in a cautious tone.

"Well, it says it here on a summary, so…" Nice said.

"Look for yourself, Nice." Watson said coming to Holmes rescue. "You are 14 so you can read it."

Nice opened the story and started reading. After a while she turned beat red, franticly closed the tab and slammed the lid of the lap top shut. Watson and Holmes hide their faces so she wouldn't see them laughing.

"Excuse me, but I have to go and cleanse my eyes." Nice said and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Holmes and Watson bust out laughing, tears streaming down their eyes.

**_A/N: This is what happened the first time I read a story with "slash" in it. I am way too innocent at times. -_-_**


	93. Age matters

Nice was sitting at the table reading a book. Holmes and Watson were reading newspapers.

"How old are you Nice?" Watson asked over the newspaper.

"Don't be daft, Watson! She is clearly 15 or 16!" Holmes laughed from beside him.

"Well, I'm…" Nice started to say when Watson cut her off.

"Holmes, there is no way she is 16, she looks 13!" Watson said.

"I am…" Nice tried again but Holmes and Watson had started bickering.

"She is 15!" Holmes snapped.

"She is 13!" Watson spat back.

"15!"

"13"

"**15!"**

**"13!"**

"I'm 14!" Nice shouted making them look over at her.

"What, but I thought you went to high school?" Holmes said in a confused tone.

"But, I thought you were in middle school because you're so young." Watson said in equally confused voice.

"I was born in July so I started school a little early, when I just turned five years old. Most people I know are 15 and older."

"So, that means you have exams?" Holmes asked.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THEM!" Nice shouted in such a fearful tone that both men ran behind the couth.

"Meany." Holmes said.

"I think that only my reviewers can talk to me about them seeing that they have to take them to." Nice said with a smirk. "I don't mind if they talk about them but when you do, it makes me annoyed."

"Why?" Watson asked her in an annoyed tone.

"Because you don't take them."

_**A/N: I don't mind if you talk about exams, i don't take one until the middle of the week. Plus, i think i did well on my first one. :P **_


	94. Lost them

Holmes and Watson walked up the stairs to the sitting room. They had just been on a case and they were tired, but pleased, from that day's work. As Holmes opened the sitting room door, a pillow flew into his face.

"What on earth?" Holmes said. The room looked like a tornado had passed through. The cushions on the couth were thrown everywhere, the table was crooked and the plates were upended. Papers were on everything and the dog was trying to get his bed upright. In the middle of the room was Nice still destroying everything.

"No, oh no, they're gone!" She wailed as she dropped to the floor and started to look under the couth.

"What's gone, and what have you done to the room?" Watson said as he walked in.

"STOP, DON'T MOVE!" Nice shouted making the two men jump.

"What on earth do you mean?" Holmes said angrily.

"My glasses are missing, and you might step on them."

"What, I didn't know you had, *crack*, uh oh." Holmes said.

"HOLMES, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**_I'm getting my new glasses soon. :)_**


	95. More than reviewers, but Friends

Holmes and Watson looked over at Nice. Ever since she had finished her exam she had been acting strangely. She wouldn't talk to them, look at them, and kept looking like she was about to explode.  
"Should we talk to her?" Holmes whispered to Watson.  
"And get our heads torn off? No way." Watson whispered back.  
"Then what are we going to do?" Holmes said franticly.  
"That's where we come in." A voice said from the doorway. Nice looked up in shock as Book girl fan, peaceandlove, Lilly McMissile, and falconer54 stood in the doorway. All of the main reviewers looked at Nice with anger.  
"How did you get here?" Nice asked with a confused face.  
"We're all fanfictioners, duh." Book girl fan said.  
"We came to see why you look so down." Peaceandlove said.  
"I'm not-" Nice started to say but Lilly cut her off.  
"Look, we know exams are really stressful, but if you mess up, there's always next time." She said in a surprisingly stern tone.  
"You get stressed over the silliest things." Falconer said as she munched on the toast on the table.  
"I just don't know what to do!" Nice snapped. "If I fail the exams I might have to go to summer school or repeat the grade."  
"Then do it." Peaceandlove said.  
"Nice, you have the power to make others smile, so why can't you make yourself smile?" Book girl fan asked.  
"I write to make others happy, but not myself."  
"That's stupid." Falconer said. "A author writes not only to make others happy, but themselves too."  
"That's right." Watson said. "I write to make people happy, and to remember happy things as well."  
"Not to say that you do it for money too." Holmes said under his breath.  
Nice looked at everyone, and then smiled. "Your right, I've been acting stupid."  
"Glad to see you back." Lilly said with a laugh.  
"I'm so happy to have such great reviewers." Nice said.  
"We're more than reviewers, we're your friends." Peaceandlove said.  
Nice smiled and hugged everyone, laughing as she did.

A/N: I wanted to express some stress, and I know if all of you were with me, you would do just this. :)


	96. Getting up in the morning

"Holmes, get up." Watson said as he shook Holmes.

"I don't want to." He said sleepily and put the covers over his head.

"Holmes, it is 12:00 in the afternoon!"

"I don't care, I'm tired."

Watson left the room and returned with his phone. He then took a picture of him sleeping.

"Watson, what are you doing?" Holmes said angrily as reveled a bit of his face.

"I'm going to post this on my blog for all of your fan girls."

"WATSON, YOU ARE A HEARTLESS PERSON!"

"I'm going to the computer, I'm at the computer, I'm down loading the-"

"OK, OK, I'M UP!"

**_A/N: This is how I feel when I have to get up in the morning. Can anyone relate to this?_**


	97. Just Being a Kid

Nice sat on the other side of the room with her homework. Watson and Holmes were on the other side of the room staying very quiet in case Nice had one of her panic attacks, (which were quite scary or funny).

"No, I can't do it!" She yelled and stood up. The men looked at each other with confused looks. Nice wasn't destroying stuff, just angry.

"Do you want us to help you?" Watson asked.

"No, I can do it myself." Nice snapped.

"Stubborn, just like Holmes." He said with a grin.

Nice got up, and grabbed all of the pillows in the house, and built a fort around her. Holmes, with a face of amusement, looked at the fort.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I've given up on being an adult. If anyone wants me, I'll be in this fort, coloring."

"She finally snapped." Watson said with a grin.

"So it seems." Holmes said.

**_A/N: I don't own this joke, I found it online. Bet you could to. :) _**

**_P.s. An all-nighter? I can only hold off till 3am on my good days. And its 9:00 am were I am. :P_**


	98. Movies

"I don't want to go Holmes!" Watson snapped.

"But Watson, you love Star Trek." Holmes said surprised.

"Well, maybe I don't want to go today."

"The movie is going to start in 30 minutes, can you please hurry up?" Nice said in a impatient tone.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Watson, we're not leaving till you come with us."

"FINE, I'LL GO!"

"Good." Holmes said with a smug grin.


	99. Take out blues

"Holmes, I don't want to eat out with you." Watson said as he typed up his latest blog.

"But why? We always eat out on Thursday." Holmes said in a shocked tone.

"If we have to eat out, at least make it somewhere new!"

"What's wrong with the Chinese takeout?"

"Holmes, last time we went, they asked if we were a couple!"

"Oh, pooh. That's it?"

"I don't want to look gay!"

"That hurt my feelings Watson."

"Oh, shut it!"

**_A/N: I just over heard one of my friends say this to his buddy. I couldn't stop laughing. Also, sorry I'm a little late on updating. I haven't been able to get to a computer and I couldn't update. Last chapter coming up! :)_**


	100. The final Chapter

"So Watson, I heard the bad news." Holmes said with a sigh.

"Oh, did Lestrade tell you?" Watson asked looking up from his blog.

"Yeah, but it's not fair. Why did they shut down?"

"Holmes that was a dumb thing to ask, even for you."

"Just because someone got killed doesn't mean they have to shut down forever."

Watson turned to face Holmes who was sulking on the couch. He lying face down in the pillow and was fuming.

"Holmes, why are you taking this so hard, this isn't like you at all."

"I have to find a new Chinese food place now!"

"Hey, at least no one will think I'm gay now." Watson said with a grin.

"Oh, shut it Watson."

**_A/N: So, all 100 done. But don't cry, a new one is coming out soon. This series is going to be called "The Drabble of Scotland Yard", and I'm going to write a second one at the same time. (Just as an extra challenge.) You guys can pick the title of the second one. Until then, Nicetwin123 is out! _**

**_P.s.: I finally hit 10,000 views! I'm so happy! :D_**


End file.
